The Ludwig von Drake Song (TheMrRamonlle style)
TheMrRamonlle's parody of The Ludwig von Drake Song Cast * Dumbo - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) * Bambi - Marty (Madagascar) * Cinderella - Lili Rochefort (Tekken) * Cruella De Vil - Zafina (Tekken) * Prince Charming and Snow White - Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible (Kim Possible) * Everybody from'' Aladdin as Themselves * Peter Pan and Tinker Bell as Themselves * Lady and the Tramp - * Lumiere - I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) * Cogsworth - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * The Seven Dwarfs - Mr. Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Jerry and Jimmy Gourd, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, and Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * Ichabod - Ronald McDonald (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) * Mowgli - Kit Cloudkicker * Baloo as himself * Headless Horseman - The Grand Duke of Owls * Princess Aurora as herself * Mrs. Potts and Chip - Rebecca Cunningham and Molly Cunningham (''TaleSpin) * Timon and Pumbaa as Themselves * Ariel - Julia Chang (Tekken) * Ursula * Quasimodo - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Esmeralda - Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) * Beast - Sonic (Sonic X) * Belle - Amy (Sonic X) * TweedleDee and TweedleDum - B1 and B2 (Bananas in Pyjamas) * The Three Caballeros - Red, Chuck, and Bomb (Angry Birds) * Pocahontas as herself * Roy Disney * The Mad Hatter - SpongeBob SquarePants * Alice as herself * The Queen of Hearts - The Evil Queen (Snow White) * Cheshire Cat - Patrick Star * John Appleseed - Rat-in-a-Hat * Mr. Toad - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Casey and his bat - Squidward and his clarinet (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Everybody from Pinocchio ''as themselves * Hercules, Philoctetes, and Hades as themselves * King Arthur - Mario (Mario TV series) * Merlin - Luigi (Mario TV series) * Sir Kay - Oogtar (Super Mario World TV series) * Madam Mim - * Simba - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Mufasa - Grandpa Longneck (The Land Before Time) * Rafiki - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Scar - * The Three Little Pigs - The Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) * The Big Bad Wolf as himself * Robin Hood - Tails (Sonic X) * Prince John - Shadow (Sonic X) * Cri-Kee - Woodstock (''Peanuts) * Mushu - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Mulan - Anna (Frozen) * LeFou - Sideshow Mel (The Simpsons) * Gaston - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * Kaa - Don Karnage * Shere Khan as Himself * Aracuan Bird - Stitch * Audobon J. Woodlore - Louie Lamount (TaleSpin) * Wendy, Michael and John - Lisa Simpson, Barney Gumble, and Bart Simpson * Pink Elephants * Br'er Rabbit - Bugs Bunny * Br'er Fox - Yosemite Sam * Br'er Bear - Elmer Fudd * 101 Dalmatians - The cast of Sesame Street * Paul Bunyan * Chip and Dale - Ren and Stimpy * Kanga and Roo - Marge Simpson and Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) * Tigger, Piglet, and Winnie the Pooh as Themselves Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos